lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rodney Greymane
' Rodney Greymane' is the son of Heike, and Archibold Greymane II. and through this is a member of House Greymane. Rodney has one sibling in the form of Walden Greymane who is a powerful member of the Order of the Steel Dragon. Rodney is married to Jennifer Greymane with whome he has two children of whome are still too young to be anything politically important. Rodney Greymane is a member of the Order of the Red Dragon . The Order of the Red Dragon is an order that is responsible for the standing army of Lucerne , but as well as this they maintain a large internal group that spends time improving and adapting the weapons, and armor that are used by the soilders of Lucerne . He has made the cooperation between the Order of the Steel Dragon and the Order of the Red Dragon his main concern for the first years of his operation, and this has worked to create a serious alliance between the two. Rodney Greymane would become centered in Lucerne, and would be there when he learned his uncle had passed away in Hillsbrad. He would travel alongside King William where he would be with him during the funeral of his uncle, and watched his cousin named Arch Lord of Hillsbrad. History Early History Rodney Greymane was born in the town of Hillsbrad and is the oldest child of Archibold, and Hieke Greymane. As he grew up he spent a lot of time tinkering with his father's blacksmithing equipment and although at first this resulted in beatings his father eventually released that his son was very smart and was able to improve many of the tools in the business. Blacksmithing As he grew more knowledgable in blacksmithing he became sought after by many in the town for armor, and weapons of which he gained personal wealth through this, and instead of hoarding it or spending it on himself he put the money into blacksmithing and before his father knew what was happening Rodney, and his cousin Bravin Greymane had bought the other blacksmith in town and thereby monopolized the industry in Hillsbrad. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Order of the Red Dragon Main Article : Order of the Red Dragon With the coming of Andrew Lovie and his growing centralization of all things in the Kingdom of Lucerne, Rodney and Bravin found themselves on the verge of being eaten up by the Order of the Black Dragon. In order to stay away from the Lannisters who they believed to be meniplative men with no honor, they met with the Order of the Red Dragon and discussed with them the possibility of them joining the Order of the Red Dragon, and be an elite maker of materials for the order. Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Family Members Archibold Greymane II. - Father Genn Greymane - Uncle Liam Greymane - Cousin Tess Greymane - Cousin Relationships Bravin Greymane See Also : Bravin Greymane Rodney Greymane and Bravin Greymane are very close, and this relationship started with their colabrative love of smithing and blacksmithing in general. The two spent most of their youth together forever practising their techniques until eventually Archibold Greymane II. allowed them almost free reign in his shop. This trust wasnt't misplaced when the two worked together brilliantly and eventually became the only smiths in town. Category:Vandal Category:Order of the Red Dragon Category:Worgen Category:People Category:People of Hillsbrad Category:House Greymane